


Down To Earth

by Are_Words_Enough



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough
Summary: Nolan is the victim of a vicious prank and is left literally hanging in the wind. Is someone ever going to save him? Is someone ever going to care?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Down To Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CododylWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/gifts).



> I got prompted by [ CododylWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld) to do some angsty Nolan/Liam and here it is. Also got a bump of inspiration from a line of dialogue from 9-1-1 spoken by Chimney which appears later on in the fic.

The cold was starting to cause pain to prickle across his exposed skin. Nolan didn’t know what frostbite felt like, but he was pretty sure this was at least close. That wasn’t the worst part though. He’d been taped up to one of the poles at the edge of the lacrosse field for hours.

He’d hoped since the hunters had lost that it would be the end of things, but it wasn’t. The angry and fearful teens that had once rallied behind him and Gabe were still angry and fearful, but they’d turned it towards him. He was still a traitor to them and so they made him his target. They’d done it at the end of the day, calling it a prank. At best, it was thinly veiled torture.

Nolan thought maybe someone would come looking for him, but no one had. After working with the hunters, his parents just assumed he’d be out late, so they weren’t going to worry. He didn’t have any friends anymore. As much as he’d like to think it, like to be able to hope for it, he knew Liam wasn’t really his friend, and at this point he actually hoped his co-captain wouldn’t find him. He’d tried to hold it, hoping he would find a way to tear himself loose or maybe his parents might actually try to come find him at worst, but he couldn’t. So on top of what would already be a degrading situation he’d pissed himself.

At this point he just assumed he would be here for the whole weekend. He wasn’t sure what he worried about more, that he was starting to go numb in places or that this was going to follow him for the rest of his time at BHHS. Physical pain would heal, he didn’t know if he’d ever recover from the embarrassment.

Part of him desperately wanted to sleep, but it was impossible. The mixture of cold, pain and numbness wouldn’t let him. Delirium was starting to set in.

He probably deserved it. He’d hurt so many people between outing the supernaturals at school and the things he’d done as a part of the hunter army. No, he definitely deserved it. Maybe he hadn’t killed anyone himself, but he’d tried to. Then there was the freezer room, he couldn’t help but think all those people had died because of him. The image of it still haunted his dreams. Maybe it was better that he couldn’t sleep.

He still didn’t know how he could have done all that. Everyone was telling him it was the right thing to do, but he still did it. He’d tried to do the right thing, at the end, but it didn’t feel like enough. He deserved to be forgotten and left for dead.

As the sun came up he’d basically lost all hope and sense. At one point he’d even thought he’d seen Gabe watching him from across the field. He knew it couldn’t be, but it felt so real and he wasn’t sure if he was sad or angry. Gabe had pushed him so hard to follow Monroe, but he’d done worse things than Nolan even considered. He had been the closest thing Nolan had to a best friend. Was he allowed to miss him?

At least now he didn’t feel the cold as much. He’d lost almost all feeling in his left arm and most of his left leg. His tears had made his cheeks burn, so he knew they were raw, but the sunlight made them feel a little better. Unfortunately, his pants still weren’t dry.

Another phantom came to haunt him. Liam was there in all of his lacrosse gear staring at him. He floated across the field towards him. Of course his mind would taunt him with the one person left he thought might remotely be a friend. His co-captain would witness just how worthless he was.

He could feel himself crying again, but he didn’t have the energy to sob or whimper. Tears streaked from his half-lidded eyes and fell off of his chin. A breeze kicked up and made them feel like ice.

The illusion of Liam had gone. It had wandered past him out of view and he was alone again. So that was it, his brain wanted him to know that he’d lost everything. He was a monster that didn’t deserve even the smallest shred of kindness. Definitely not from one of the people he’d harmed.

Even after Nolan had thrown the first punch in a beat down meant to expose Liam, the werewolf had still saved him from making a huge mistake in the sheriff’s station. Liam had even tried to keep him safe. Why anyone would bother after everything he’d done, he didn’t know.

The sound of tearing and cutting ripped through the air and Nolan fell to the ground. He wondered if he’d finally fallen asleep before he felt warmth bloom across his cheek. He tried to focus his eyes to see who was touching him, but he couldn’t. He thought he heard words, but couldn’t make out what they might mean.

Nolan could feel himself moving. He knew he wasn’t walking because the feeling hadn’t returned to his limbs yet. The world was in motion around him and now instead of the pole cold and rigid against him, he felt something softer under his knees and lower back.

The voice started to make some sense as they moved into somewhere warm, “Nolan? Nolan I need you to tell me if you’re ok. Just say something.”

“Who?” Nolan was only able to get out the one word.

He felt heat on his cheek and he winced, the intensity of it stung. Then he felt heat around his wrist and arm. Slowly the ache from cramped muscles and the tingle of waking limbs faded a bit and he could make out who had saved him.

Liam knelt over him and it looked like they might be in the locker room. Liam set his arm back down and looked him over. Was this the same Liam that had seen him before. Was any of this even real? Maybe he really had finally fallen asleep.

“Nolan. This is probably going to hurt, but we need to get this tape off of you.”

“Huh?”

A sharp sting and a tearing sound would be the first of many as Liam ripped the tape away. The feeling had pulled him further from his dreamlike state, each piece stripped away was slightly sobering. Nolan thought Liam looked worried, but he couldn’t believe that worry was for him.

“Nolan, can you look at me?” Liam’s words drew his attention and he did what he could to obey them, “Ok, good. We need to warm you up, but I don’t think we can leave these clothes on you.”

Nolan wasn’t sure what he meant by that, until he felt his shirt being pulled over his head. The air in the room felt warmer than the clothing somehow. Next he felt his shoes being pulled off, followed by his socks.

Then there were hands in his lap trying to undo his jeans and he wanted to stop him, to try to do it himself, but he didn’t have the strength. He expected laughter or disgust, but it didn’t happen. And soon the cold wet jeans and underwear were gone. But so was Liam.

He heard the sputtering of a shower coming on. He was alone for a while the white noise of water hitting tiles started to cause him to drift off. His head being shaken slightly kept him from dozing off.

“Nope, sorry you can’t sleep until we get you warmed back up.”

Liam was lifting him up again, except this time he was being brought to his feet. He had gotten most of the feeling back in his leg, but his arm still tingled. He was guided to the water and in a moment he could feel some on his leg, but it was too intense, too hot. Nolan shouted from the pain, suddenly more awake.

“Shit, sorry. Too hot.” Liam cursed.

Liam pulled him away and Nolan could hear the knobs turning as the shower was adjusted. After another minute Liam eased him back over to the water. This time it was a gentle warmth and Nolan could feel it soak into him. He tried to support himself as best as he could, but he still had to rely on Liam.

“Hey, is it ok if I help clean you up?”

The warmth made it easier for Nolan to talk, “Clean me... up?”

“Yeah, your... uh... accident.”

A wave of embarrassment washed over Nolan. In his mostly dazed state he had already forgotten about what Liam had seen when he’d helped with his clothes. He wanted to cry all over again.

Liam didn’t give him a chance to answer, “Just stop me if this isn’t ok.”

Liam gently sat him down on the floor of the showers propped up against the wall. He heard Liam work the soap dispenser on the wall before he came back and knelt beside him. He could see now that Liam had gotten undressed to help him.

This wasn’t the first time Nolan had seen Liam naked. Being on the lacrosse team together had made sure of that, but this was the first time they’d been so close. Somehow that made it feel different.

When Liam’s lathered hands started to rub over his legs he felt more vulnerable than he ever had in his entire life. His exhaustion prevented him from fighting off the feelings he’d been pushing down about Liam. The higher Liam’s hands went the faster his heart beat. He’d tried so hard to bottle up his attraction for the other boy. He couldn’t let that get in the way of what little possibility of friendship they’d developed since that night in the hospital. If it did, he wouldn’t have anyone.

His body was betraying him. He could feel the blood rushing between his legs as Liam washed the inside of his thighs. It didn’t slow or stop Liam though. His face must have shown his fear.

Liam was clearly trying to be comforting, “If you think you can do it, I’ll let you finish up, but if you can’t yet, I will. Unless you don’t want me to.”

Nolan turned his head in surrender. He knew he didn’t have the strength and a part of him definitely wanted Liam to finish what he’d started. He felt guilty. It didn’t last more than a few moments, but he mentally chastised himself for enjoying the way Liam’s hands felt.

Then Liam rinsed his hands and helped him back to his feet to wash off. He still felt weak, but at least he didn’t feel cold now. There was a brief minute of chill after the shower turned off, but it was gone after Liam helped him dry off.

He didn’t remember much after that. Liam helped him into some clothes, but they weren’t the ones he’d taken off him earlier. Then he was helping him walk again and he didn’t know when his shoes had been put back on him. He remembered ducking into a car and then getting out of it, but not the ride in between. Then he didn’t remember anything else.

* * *

As Nolan woke up, he felt warm. It was nice. There was a comforter and a sheet covering him and they both felt soft. They were too soft though, so he was starting to think this wasn’t his bed. Then, he heard the sounds of fighting coming from near his feet. 

It startled him into sitting up. Nolan blinked his eyes open and looked around, he definitely wasn’t anywhere he recognized. Thankfully, the sound of fighting was just a video game on the TV at the foot of the bed.

There was someone sitting against the foot of the bed playing. When they turned back to look at him he started to piece together what happened and where he must be. He knew those blue eyes and that wavy hair.

Nolan shrunk into himself. All that stuff in the locker room really had happened and now he was in Liam’s room and in his bed. He didn’t know why he was here, he was just sure he didn’t deserve to be.

Liam came over and sat on the edge of the bed. Nolan couldn’t bring himself to look at him. He wanted to, but he was worried about what he might find there. The things Liam had seen, the things he’d done, he was sure he would see judgement or disgust if he looked up.

“Hey.” Liam’s voice sounded nice.

“Hey.”

“Are you feeling any better?”

Nolan didn’t know how long he’d been asleep, but he did still feel kind of tired. Well, it was more like exhaustion. Despite that, he did feel better than before.

“Yeah.”

Liam scooted closer, “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Nolan’s mind flashed back to the group of seniors that had grabbed him. He heard their laughing as he struggled uselessly. He felt the bar press into his back as they held him up against it. His memory of the sound of the tape tearing away from the roll as it wrapped around him made him shudder. When that ended the chant of ‘traitor’ rose and then faded as they left him there.

“No...” Nolan shook his head just a little.

“Ok.”

Liam reached for one of his hands and he jerked it away. He hadn’t meant to, he just couldn’t help but think of all the hands that had dragged him around and held him in place. He didn’t know when the last time someone had touched him for any reason other than to hurt him had been. Except Liam. Liam had been gentle with him, had touched more of him than he thought anyone would. Nolan slowly put his hand back.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m the one that should be sorry. I should have asked first.”

Nolan’s brow wrinkled with confusion. He couldn’t imagine why Liam should be sorry. Nolan owed him so many apologies for all the terrible things that he’d done, for all the awful things that happened because of him. He didn’t think anyone should care about his comfort. If he was honest, he didn’t think anyone should care whether or not he was even alive.

“Why am I here?” Nolan whispered.

“You needed some rest.”

“No, um, why am I here... in your room?”

“I...” Liam paused for what felt like an eternity, “wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“You should have just left me there.” Nolan felt a lump forming in his throat.

“Nolan, no.”

“I don’t deserve this.” Nolan swallowed.

“Deserve this?”

“You being so nice to me. You should just hate me like everyone else.”

He should. The thought of a friendship with Liam was something Nolan wanted, but something he couldn’t ever convince himself he was allowed to have. He still felt like Liam should have punched him in the hospital. He’d started to let himself believe they might actually eventually be friends from time to time, but he knew he had to be wrong. Liam was just using him to show supernaturals could work with humans. Nolan didn’t deserve anyone’s friendship.

“Nolan, I don’t hate you.” Liam’s hand moved closer, but stopped just short of making contact.

“You should.”

“Why?”

Was Liam really going to make him say it? Did he really have to explain all the awful things he did? He wasn’t ready to relive all of it, to go through the catalogue of sins that were supposed to separate them.

“All the things I did.” Nolan was tearing up.

Warmth wrapped around his hand. Liam was holding it. Why was Liam holding it? Hadn’t he heard what he’d said? He’d already done more than he ever should have for Nolan.

“Nolan. That wasn’t you.”

“Yes it was. I tried to kill people.” Nolan’s voice cracked as a tear broke free.

“Did you?”

Of course he had. He’d almost thrown the wolfsbane on Jiang and Tierney. He’d almost shot Liam at the zoo. He knew those things would kill them.

“Liam...” Nolan used his free hand to wipe his face, “I tried to kill you.”

“No, Nolan, you didn’t. You had your chance and you didn’t take it.”

“I was going to shoot you.”

“Nolan...” Liam squeezed his hand, “We both know you were never going to take that shot.”

Was Liam right? He hadn’t pulled the trigger, even with plenty of time to. Nolan had been so afraid. Afraid of Liam, of Gabe, of Monroe. He didn’t know who was right anymore. Monroe, Aaron, and Gabe had convinced him he should fight to survive. They’d convinced him to hurt people. To hurt Liam.

“I still hurt you...”

“Lucky for you I’m a quick healer.” Liam chuckled nervously.

Nolan didn’t see the humor, “That doesn’t make it any better.”

Liam took a deep breath and sighed, “Nolan, you’re one of the strongest people I know.” Nolan was going to protest but another squeeze from Liam’s hand stopped him, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what was happening, but you need to understand what was going on. There was a creature, called an anuk-ite. It was making everyone afraid.”

“I don’t see how-”

“Hold on. Let me finish, ok?” Liam’s eyes were on him so he quietly nodded, “People were doing things they never would have done otherwise. You’re one of those people, Nolan, but you still stopped yourself even through the fear. Maybe you don’t realize it, but I did. I saw you fighting it. First in the sheriff’s office with the wolfsbane. It would have taken only a second to throw it, but you didn’t. Then you did the same thing again at the zoo.”

Liam had to be wrong. Strong was the absolute last word Nolan would use to describe himself. It shouldn’t have even gotten that far. He shouldn’t have had to stop himself.

“I shouldn’t have been there.” Nolan’s words were weak and shaky.

“Nolan, there wasn’t anything you could have done. Between the anuk-ite and Monroe there wasn’t anywhere you could have gone. They both used you.” Liam brushed his thumb over Nolan’s hand, “You were scared. We don’t always make the best decisions when we’re operating on fear.”

Nolan felt something inside him break. Tears were streaming down his face and his throat wouldn’t let him speak. He didn’t really understand why Liam seemed to want to forgive him, but those words might have been the kindest thing anyone had said to him in a long time.

He couldn’t keep himself from falling into shaking sobs and gasping breaths. It took a while for it to slow and eventually stop. He didn’t know why, but Liam had wrapped his arms around him. Holding him while he cried. And now that he’d stopped, Liam still hadn’t gone anywhere.

“Nolan, you don’t have to be scared anymore.” Liam whispered.

Nolan sniffled, “They all still hate me.”

“If they want to hurt you again they’re going to have to go through me.” Liam’s tone was stern

“Why would you want to protect me?”

“Because in the end you tried to protect me.”

Nolan still felt like it took him too long, that he’d made too much of a mess before finally going to Liam. He did trust Liam. He had to. Why else would Liam have done any of this? He had to push away the part of him that worried this was an elaborate trap. There was no way Liam would have gone through all of that trouble just to mess with him, right?

Liam’s arms around him felt almost too nice. He even smelled good. He thought about how many times he’d imagined this. Of course, Liam was with Hayden last year. Then, even if Nolan had thought it was a remote possibility, he’d assumed everything he’d done would have ended any chance of it. Yet here he was and it made him feel both great and terrible at the same time. He didn’t feel right enjoying it when Liam didn’t know how he really felt.

“Liam, I uh... I need to tell you something...”

“What is it?”

“I like you.”

“I know.”

Nolan was having a hard time saying it, “No, I mean, I  _ like _ you.”

“Yeah,” Liam chuckled, “I know.”

“What? How?”

Liam’s fingers trailed through his hair, “Believe it or not, I can smell it on you.”

Nolan sniffed, but his stuffy nose didn’t let him smell anything. Liam chuckled again at the sound of it before pulling Nolan into a real hug. Nolan couldn’t help but sigh as they were pressed against each other.

Liam whispered, “And I  _ like _ you too.”

Nolan felt the heat in his cheeks. Part of his brain felt like it was floating, while another part was trying to convince him that he hadn’t actually woken up. He whimpered a little as Liam pulled out of the hug. He finally decided to look at him then, to see if this was all some extra layer to the prank. What he saw was a warm smile as Liam looked back into his eyes.

Liam’s cradled the side of Nolan’s face in his hand, thumb resting on the flushed cheek there. Nolan couldn’t help but be excited, his heart thumping loudly. There was still a hint of doubt, but the kindness in Liam’s eyes was driving it away. He could feel Liam drifting closer, his breath warmed Nolan’s lips. He let himself lean in, closing his eyes with Liam. Then he felt it. The soft heat of Liam’s lips on his was more than he’d ever imagined. Liam was gentle with him, careful in a way no one had ever been. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, and when it ended he buried his face in Liam’s neck.

They sat together like that a while longer, with Nolan clinging to Liam. Liam gently rubbed the back of his neck and shoulders. Eventually, he snuck a kiss at Nolan’s neck before pulling away and looking Nolan over again.

“You look tired.”

“I am.” Nolan admitted reluctantly.

“Let’s take a nap.”

Liam pulled aside the bedding and slipped in beside him. Nolan didn’t want to fall asleep. He didn’t want to miss out on time spent with Liam. Not now that he knew Liam felt the same way he did, but Liam’s arms pulled him down and wrapped around him. The warmth of Liam’s chest pressed against his back and of the heat of soft breaths on his neck were too comforting. Nolan wasn’t worried for once in his life so he let sleep take him. His last thought on how nice it would be to wake up just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> “You were scared. We don’t always make the best decisions when we’re operating on fear.”  
> -Chimney '9-1-1'


End file.
